<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lamb In The Wolf Den by RatRacer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002159">Lamb In The Wolf Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer'>RatRacer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Painful Sex, Strangulation, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets invited by a group of teenagers to help investigate a ghost sighting at their school. Unfortunately, that turns out to be a lie masking their true intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few feelings Dipper enjoyed more than validation. As a less-than-popular kid interested in topics many considered ridiculous, getting actual admiration or being proven right felt amazing. And few times had given him more validation than the incident at the haunted convenience store. Sure, he and Mabel and Wendy’s group of friends had almost died in there, but near-death scenarios were getting common during their stay in Gravity Falls. And more importantly, there were now several teenagers that knew him as a certified ghost vanquisher, which was definitely worth the repeated nightmares. Probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a few days later, Dipper was given another chance to prove his worth. One of Wendy’s classmates came to the Mystery Shack, having heard what happened through the grapevine. He claimed there was a rumor that the local high school was haunted and that he and two friends were going to investigate it that evening, then asked if Dipper could join them and lend his expertise to the team. Of course, the younger boy enthusiastically agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teen offered Mabel the option to tag along, though she turned it down since she’d already decided to start work on a new sweater once the Shack closed. Therefore, Dipper met up with the trio on his own just before sundown, and they walked to the school together. They didn’t tell the younger boy their names, so he mentally noted them as their shirt colors: Red, Blue, and Black. Name-secrecy aside they all seemed like friendly guys, chatting amiably with Dipper and each other as they approached the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With some quick finagling of a window, the group were able to climb inside the building. Dipper went up front while the teenagers led him to the room the ghost was said to have been spotted. He walked into the doorway, hitting the light switch to look around the room for any obvious clues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when he got kicked hard in the back and fell to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the- Hey, get off of me!” Dipper shouted. Above him, two of the teens held his legs down and his arms behind his back as the third wrapped a rope around his wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shut up!” Blue spat out. “There’s nobody else around to hear you, and screaming will just piss us off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper couldn’t understand why this was happening to him. He hadn’t met these people before today, so there was no reason for them to want to hurt them. Or if it was some kind of cult deal, shouldn’t they have taken him to some creepy ritual place? “I don’t get it, what do you want wi-” His question was stopped when the guy with the rope stepped hard on his back, making him cry out in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having got the message, Dipper laid quiet on the floor until his wrists were tied up painfully tight. The teens let go of him now that he was restrained, and the one in the black shirt pulled him up into a kneeling position, then tilted Dipper’s head back to look down into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we want? Oh, we just want to have some fun with you.” Black answered, his previously friendly voice now dripping with malice. His friends both nodded in agreement, looking down on him with terrifying grins on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper’s confusion changed to pure terror, finally understanding what they were going to do. He wanted to deny it, to convince himself they wanted <em> anything else </em> from him, and yet he couldn’t face away from the truth. “Oh no nononono... Please, don’t do this!” His plea was only met with laughter from the teens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, he’s adorable. Almost makes me feel bad for what we’re gonna do to him. Speaking of that, how do we start?” Red asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>We </em> won’t do shit. You’ll get your turn once I’m done with him.” Black waved for the other two to step further away, then looked back down on Dipper. “Now listen up, you little slut. You are going to <em> suck my cock</em>, whether you like it or not. And if you even think of biting me, I’m gonna break every bone in your body. Understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paralyzed by fear, Dipper couldn’t do anything but stare blankly forward, hoping it was all a dream or some sick joke they were pulling on him. He sat frozen until a hand gripped his hair and yanked his head backwards. “I said, <em> understood </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Y-yes, I do.” Dipper replied weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That-that I shouldn’t bite you!” The pain and fear was enough to bring Dipper to tears, which only served to make the teenager pull his hair even harder. The look of satisfaction on his face as he watched Dipper cry disturbed the boy in a way even the impending horror hadn’t. It told him they weren’t just hurting him so he’d do what they wanted, hurting him was something they wanted. And that meant there was <em> nothing </em> he could do to save himself from their worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, I can’t believe we lucked out and got such a crybaby. I’m gonna enjoy raping you, kid.” Black taunted before letting go of Dipper’s hair, then unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. After a few quick strokes, he pointed his full length toward the boy’s face. “Start sucking, or I’ll shove it down your throat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth and closed his lips around it, being very careful not to let his teeth touch anything, and pushed forward as far as he could without gagging. Reaching the limit, he pulled back and started moving back and forth as fast as he could, trying to swirl his tongue around the cock at the same time. Though Dipper knew he’d get hurt no matter how well he performed, he could at least attempt to get his tormentor off faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, you really know how to give a blowjob. Watch a lot of porn? Or did your daddy train you?” Dipper heard above him, excitement mixing into the teen’s voice instead of just sounding malicious. He also heard Blue and Red talking to each other, and they did not sound as excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man, if only his sister was here as well...”</p>
<p>“Mhm, we could’ve been double-teaming her right now instead of just watching...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not wrong.” Black said to his grumbling friends, then looked down at Dipper. “It really is a shame that little cunt didn’t want to come along. We could have way more fun with two sluts instead of one, and you wouldn’t have to deal with everything on your own. Sucks for all of us, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Dipper desperately wished he didn’t have to do this, he did not agree with the last part one bit. No matter what they wanted to do to him, the thought of Mabel being raped as well was even more horrifying. If she got hurt as a result of his need to look cool, he’d never be able to forgive himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Dipper did not get any time to enjoy that small silver lining. “Well, can you at least speed up a bit?” he heard Blue spat out, clearly getting impatient. And right after, he felt a pair of hands grabbing his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, that’s not a bad idea. I was wondering how deep our slut could take it, anyway. Lemme just...” Black tilted Dipper’s head slightly backwards, then quickly thrust forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ghhkk-” Dipper gagged as soon as the cock hit the back of his mouth, not managing to go into his throat. The teenager above him pulled back and thrust back in a few more times, pushing harder each time. On the fourth attempt, Dipper felt the head get past the resistance and slip further in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you go, that’s how you deepthroat a cock, you fucking whore!” Dipper could barely notice what was being said, too distracted by the pain and fear he felt as he was forced to take the whole length. He already felt close to puking, the cock stretching his throat hurt in a way he’d never felt before, and there was no air making it down to his lungs anymore. And then the proper thrusting started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does that feel, huh? Getting your throat raped like this?” Black asked as he fucked Dipper’s mouth, pulling back just enough to stay inside his throat and slamming all the way back in. Tears were now streaming from the boy’s eyes, mixing with spit and his running nose to coat his whole face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teenager kept roughly thrusting for almost half a minute, which felt like hours to Dipper, and then stopped while the cock was balls-deep in his throat. With an even stronger hold of his head Dipper was held in place, unable to do anything other than cry and choke. And yet, despite the pain and gagging and fear of suffocating, he could feel a bulge growing in his shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah, look down there. He gets turned on when you choke him!” Red said out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, you should keep holding him down and see if he cums from it.” Blue added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t you say I should hurry it up? Besides, I don’t give a shit if he feels good.” Black answered angrily, then started thrusting again even harder than before. “Fuck, I’m getting close... Gonna cum right down your fucking throat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his lungs burning, Dipper was ecstatic to hear his assailant was almost done. After a few more agonizing seconds, he took the entire length of the cock one last time as it began pumping spurt after spurt into his throat. As a final bit of torture, some of the cum made it down the wrong pipe and made his lungs burn even worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once completely spent Black pulled out and let go of Dipper’s head, making him fall to the floor. With his mouth empty he tried to take a deep breath, only to launch into a coughing fit. With labored breaths in between coughs, he managed to fill his lungs back up and spit out everything that had gone down his airways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahh-hahh-hahh... please, please stop.” Dipper weakly croaked. No longer afraid of passing out, the full weight of what happened crashed into him. That teenager had just <em> raped </em> him, used him like a sextoy, humiliated him, somehow aroused him, and they were going to keep hurting him even more...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, I’ll do anything else, <em> let me go!</em>” Dipper screamed out, uncontrollably sobbing on the cold classroom floor. Around him, the only thing he heard in response was laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m spent for now. Do whatever you want with him, just make sure it hurts.” Black told his friends once they were done laughing. As he stepped away, both Red and Blue walked up to the crying boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think we know just the thing...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Exhausted from nearly passing out and the mental anguish, Dipper couldn’t bring himself to resist as two pairs of hands dragged his body to the front of the classroom. One pair pulled Dipper up on his feet facing the teacher’s desk, then grabbed his shoulders and slammed his upper body down onto the desk. The impact to his chest knocked the air out of Dipper’s lungs, making his cry of pain come out as a quiet wheeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold him down, you go get the stuff.” Blue said. Looking to the side, Dipper saw Red walking over to a backpack and taking out two things: first a clear plastic bottle, and then a large cucumber. His eyes widened in panic, realizing what they were planning to do with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s fucked up!” Dipper heard the third teen further back in the room, sounding much more excited about what was about to happen. “That thing’s gonna be hell for the little slut. Good idea, bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new fear Dipper felt gave him a small surge of energy , but being held down and having his hands tied meant he could only shake his head and weakly kick his legs back. “Oh no, you can’t do that, there’s no way that could fit!” the boy cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will fit.” Red replied as he returned to the desk. “Because no matter how much you scream or bleed, I’ll keep pushing until it’s inside of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper felt his pants being pulled down, then his butt cheeks getting spread apart and what seemed like lube being poured between them. Something large and slippery brushed up against his hole, followed by the teen holding him moving one hand to the back of his head. “He’s gonna be really loud, want me to shut him up?” he heard Blue asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no! I want to hear this bitch scream.” Red answered, pushing the cucumber forward as Blue yanked Dipper’s hair up, forcing him to look straight ahead. For a few wonderful seconds, it appeared to Dipper like he couldn’t stretch out enough to get penetrated. Then the teen pulled back and thrust forward with all his might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAA!” The loudest scream Dipper had ever managed came out of him as the broad tip of the cucumber pushed inside of his virgin asshole, making him feel like it was tearing his body apart. “TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think he said ‘go deeper’. You should do that!” Black interrupted, and Red did as he was told. More of the vegetable forced its way into Dipper’s body, each inch hurting the boy more than the last. Tears and snot were flying everywhere as he thrashed with all of his might, yet still getting nowhere close to escaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts getting your whore ass pounded, huh? Yeah, keep crying for me...” Not giving Dipper even a second of respite, Red kept pushing until only a hand-width was left outside. He then tried twisting and turning the cucumber, getting more screaming and crying out of his victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the pain coursing through his body and the tears in his eyes, Dipper didn’t even notice the movement in front of him until Black’s fingers wrapped around his neck, just hard enough to hurt without choking him. “You’re really cute like this, you know that?” he told Dipper while fishing his phone out of his pocket. Bringing it up to the boy’s face, he snapped several pictures as his friend started thrusting the cucumber back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngghhh, n-no... Stop it, PLEASE!” The earlier throatfucking combined with the harsh screaming had done a real number on Dipper’s throat, making anything above a whisper hurt like crazy. But with the relentless fucking, he couldn’t help but continue screaming through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, sure. Looks like you’re stretched out enough now.” After shoving the cucumber inside one last time, Red slowly slid it out of Dipper’s body, then tossed the soiled vegetable toward one of the back corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it looks like you’re not bleeding at all. It’s like your ass was made to be fucked.” Blue added, letting go of Dipper’s hair to take hold of his arms and force him up into a standing position again. “Good thing we’re gonna fuck you some more then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you look at that? Seems like the little whore got turned on by this as well.” Black told the other two. Dipper couldn’t believe that was true at first, but when he looked down on himself he saw it wasn’t a lie. Even though he’d hated every second of getting penetrated, his own cock was standing up fully erect, which made no sense to the boy. He couldn’t understand how he could ever get aroused from such horrifying treatment. Before he could try to figure it out the teen holding him turned him around, then without any warning shoved him to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of hitting the floor Dipper landed in the arms of Red, who fell over from sitting to lying flat on the floor. “Ow! Dude, fucking say something before you toss him to me!” the teenager yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shrugged. “Whatever, quit complaining. Besides, I got you in the perfect position to start using our toy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one arm still holding Dipper’s body, Red moved his other hand down to his crotch. Though Dipper couldn’t see what was happening, he could feel the cock moving around to find his hole. After a bit more moving Dipper felt the head of the cock push inside of him. The penetration hurt a bit, but nowhere near as bad as before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go. And now it’s my turn.” Looking up again, Dipper saw Blue standing in front of them, rubbing lube onto his cock. He then went down on his knees and put himself up against Dipper’s already occupied ass. “Should fit now that you’ve had some practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Dipper could say anything a hand clasped over his mouth. “Mppphh-NNNNG!” His screams were muffled against the hand as a second cock forced its way in, stretching him out as much as the cucumber had. With both heads in the teenagers wasted no time pushing themselves inside as far as they could, not reaching as deep as earlier but still enough for Dipper to feel like he was getting ripped apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Dipper thought things couldn’t get worse for him, Black walked up next to him. “Seeing you like this is pretty hot. Would be a shame to only see it once, so how about I film it?” he said, taking out his phone again and pointing it first at Dipper’s agonized face, then backing up far enough to get everything into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red and Blue quickly got into a shared rhythm, thrusting in and out at the same pace, making Dipper’s hole stretch out as much as possible with each movement. Seemingly content with how much it hurt, they continued wordlessly fucking the boy between them. And because of the previous failed attempts to get away, Dipper once again couldn’t bring himself to struggle against them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As several minutes passed, the pain got less and less sharp as Dipper’s body finally started getting used to what was happening. But the relief did not last long, as other sensations got more noticable. Sensations like the unwanted arousal that had given him a boner earlier, that were still sending barely noticeable waves of pleasure through him, that were horrifying to him. Getting abused was bad enough, him enjoying the fact that two older guys raping him was just wrong. How could he possibly like the awful things they were doing to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nghh, fuck, I’m getting close...” Red moaned behind Dipper, bringing a slight bit of hope back. Unfortunately, the way his cock twitched meant he was close as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let go of his mouth and keep his head still!” Black demanded. “I want to see his face as you two cum in his ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue let out a short laugh. “Looks like all three of us are gonna cum. Even though you’re crying like a bitch, you’re loving this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Black moved to the side to get both Dipper’s face and crotch in the picture before speaking up again. “Are you seriously getting off from being raped? Guess he was right, you really were made to be a cockslut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, I don’t like this, I don’t want-” Against Dipper’s protests and attempts to keep himself under control, he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a pained groan he reached his climax, sending several spurts of cum across his chest and staining his shirt. Through it all the cocks in him kept thrusting, milking him for every drop he had in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly behind him, both teenagers inside Dipper let out groans of their own within a second of each other, filling his abused hole with two large loads. As they pulled out, a stream of white fluid trickled out onto the floor. Dipper barely noticed it however, too busy staring down on his shirt, coated with the proof that he had just received the biggest orgasm of his life from two rapists double-teaming him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy only snapped out of his daze when Red threw him to the side in order to get up. Looking up, Black was staring down on him with a massive grin. “I hope you’re not about to pass out on us. After all, we’re not even close to done with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything after that didn’t quite register as real in Dipper’s head, seeming more like a horrible nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being forced to lick up the cum that spilled from his ass, then having fingers shoved down his throat until he puked, and having to lick that up too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting dragged into the toilets and having his head shoved into the toilet bowl, nearly drowning as somebody fucked him from behind, pulling him up every time he was about to pass out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody getting him onto his knees, then putting their cock in his mouth and pinching his nose, filling him up with a disgusting liquid and making him drink it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being dragged back to the classroom after he failed to swallow everything, getting his shirt pulled off and wrapped into a makeshift rope, one end tied around his neck and the other around a hook to the wall. Then getting punched and kicked repeatedly, falling to the ground but being stopped by the shirt tensing around his neck and strangling him, struggling to get back on his feet only to be hit again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting in front of a phone camera, something sharp and metallic poking against the back of his neck, repeating a script he’d been given about all the ways he wants to sexually abuse his twin sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, coming back to reality while lying on the grass outside the school. Dipper slowly stood up, limbs aching in ways he’d never experienced. Looking down on himself, the teens had put his clothes back on and removed the rope around his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, told you he’d wake up with some fresh air.” Black said behind him. Turning around, all three of them stood next to each other. “Anyway, we’re all done with you, so you can go home now. But if you even think about telling anybody what happened...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got those videos of you cumming while getting fucked and talking about raping your sis. You don’t want those to come out, right?” Blue said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we know where you two live, so unless you want us to fuck Mabel to death in front of you, you’ll keep your mouth shut.” Red said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you have it. Now get lost.” Black walked up to the stunned boy, turned him around, and pushed him away. “Or do you want us to rape you some more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The threat scared Dipper enough to get his legs moving, trying to run away as fast as his body could manage in his injured state. From further back, he could hear the trio cackling at him, one last mental kick in the teeth for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan, don’t you think Dipper should’ve been home by now?“ Mabel asked Stan, sitting next to her on the living room sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’d think those four would’ve figured out there’s no ghost there by now.” Stan answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if that store was haunted the school could be too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah, I bet you all just got amped up on that Smile Dip and dreamt it all.” Stan looked over at the clock. “I’ll give it ten more minutes, then I’m driving over to pick him up. I need my beauty sleep to wow the tourists tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel turned back to the mediocre movie on the TV and kept waiting. Less than a minute later there was a knock on the door, and she ran over to open it. “Finally, we were getting-” she started to say, but stopped when she saw the state her brother was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s arms and legs had bruises all over them, his shirt was splattered with stains, there was a red mark around his neck, and he was supporting himself with one hand against the wall as he stared forward with a blank expression. Without even acknowledging Mabel, he limped into the house and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Was that Dipper coming back?” Stan shouted from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, he just had to... run up to the bathroom! That’s all.” Mabel lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, good. Now that he’s back, you should go to bed.” Mabel was one step ahead of Stan, already heading up the stairs to check what Dipper was doing. Seeing the bathroom door locked and the shower running inside, she decided to head into their room and wait for him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dipper was in the bathroom, Mabel had time to think about what happened to him. It was obvious something had hurt him really bad, but he’d never reacted to being hurt in that way before. And thanks to having watched certain age-inappropriate things online, she had an idea of what those stains on his shirt were. Together, those things told a story Mabel absolutely didn’t want to believe in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a way longer time than his usual showers, Dipper came into the bedroom wearing his sleepwear and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the side of it and looking down on the floor. When he didn’t say anything, Mabel chose to make the first move. “I... I’m sorry, Dipper. I’m the reason you were alone with them, I should’ve-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Dipper interrupted, his voice strained and raspy. “We both thought it was safe for me to go, it’s as much my fault as yours. And even if you did come along, they’d have just waited until we both had our backs turned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting reassured that Dipper didn’t blame her made Mabel feel a bit better, but a part of her brain still blamed her. “Yeah, well, I still feel guilty about it! Is there, I dunno, some way I could make it up to you for not being there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper stayed silent for several seconds before speaking up. “They... they threatened to kill you if I told anybody what they did. Guess they thought that’s all they needed to get out of trouble.” He closed his hands into fists, trembling like he was close to punching something. “After the gnomes, after the wax figures, after Gideon, I’m supposed to let them win? No. I refuse to be afraid of those FUCKING BASTARDS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel knew her brother had a vengeful streak, rarely ever letting somebody who messed with them get away without any consequences, so what he said next didn’t surprise her. “I know what to do. I’ll let them think they ruined me, convinced me I did want it. And when they go to meet me again? I’ll bring one of Grunkle Stan’s guns and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dipper turned his head up to look Mabel in the eye, his eyes burning with rage. “I’d have a better chance with someone backing me up. Would that ‘make up’ for not coming with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to commit actual murder just to punish those guys? I dunno, I’ll need to think about it okay done thinking I’m in. We’ll give those fuckers what they deserve!” Mabel confidently replied, getting Dipper to give a slight genuine smile. Seeing him brighten up after the awful things he must’ve been through made the thought of committing cold-blooded murder totally worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s, that’s great to hear!” With renewed energy Dipper stood up and walked up to his sister. “You want to help me plan things out right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Even if we went to bed, I doubt either of us are gonna be able to sleep well tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>